Gloriosum autem illic stantes
by Socelssr
Summary: Two Outcaste Dragonbloods wander from Creation into Harry Potter's world about two weeks before the Qwiddich World Cup, and then shenanigans commence.
1. Chapter The First: In Which The Principl

_Chapter The First: In Which The Principle Characters Are Introduced, And Many Eyes Are Opened_

The nightclub pounded and throbbed, dancers moving seamlessly in and out and through the crowd. The dance floor was full, and the DJ spun perfectly from one track to the next, by far the best performance of her life. The balcony tables were full of dancers taking a break, but always seemed to clear out just enough seats as others realized they needed a break. At the beating heart of the dance floor, a tall and buff man danced with anyone and everyone who asked. His long face was host to a perpetual smile, his dreadlocks bouncing to the beat, and the only sign of the hours spent dancing was a faint gleam of sweat on his brow and the way his shirt molded to his torso. Every partner came away with renewed energy and enthusiasm to dance, to laugh, to live, and his smile was contagious. Though none knew it, or would realize it later, nobody went home that night with a partner they didn't want, and everyone woke up refreshed as if they'd slept a full night.

There was only one spot of quiet, of calm, in the club. In one corner of the club's balcony, sandwiched between the wall and the railing, was placed a small table with one chair. It afforded a view of the entire dance floor and a good portion of the balcony, was in the shadows of the lights and behind the speakers, and a very popular spot. Tonight it was occupied by a lean young man, relaxing back in his chair. His hair swept back along his head into a queue, and his eyes wandered over the crowd without stopping on any one person. While the dancer was built like a swimmer, fit and rippling with muscles, this man was whipcord-lean, carefully forgettable for those who didn't notice his silver irises.

Syaoran smiled faintly to himself. It was obvious to him how much essence Bast was throwing out to make sure everyone enjoyed themselves, but as long as he was careful Syaoran wouldn't mention anything. Nobody in this world would recognize what he was doing, and they'd made it out of enough scrapes to not have too much to worry about in this strange world full of mortals.

His roaming eyes noticed a disruption in the crowded balcony, a minor altercation that nonetheless shouldn't have been happening with Bast around. Intrigued, he got up and made his way through the packed tables to try to figure out who was causing trouble.

"Whaddya mean there's no room? Lemme grab a chair, I can squeeze in right between you pretty ladies!" While the reply was buried in the music, the drunk was loud enough for Syaoran to make his way over. Bast would (and could) go on and on about people's rights to their bodies and the complexities of societal pressures and expectations on bodily autonomy, but Syaoran was more of a doer than a talker, and so settled for appearing between the drunk and the table.

"Is he bothering you ladies?" The table had two 20ish women, both doing their best to not look at the drunk as he continued to attempt to join them.

"Nahh, I was just getting a chair to sit with my girls! Isn't that right?"

"I don't know who this man is, and neither does my sister. So yes, there is a problem." At this, the women turned to look at Syaoran, maneuvering to look at him without making any room in the group. Syaoran turned to face the man who was attempting to push his way past.

"As these women clearly don't wish to receive any more of your attentions, I'm going to have to ask you to find another place to sit. I hear there are some comfortable benches by the bus stop just down the road."

"Hey now, who asked you, buddy? Last I checked, you weren't a lady, or is there something wrong with your tits?" He swayed foreword, hands waving in the general area of Syaoran's chest. "I, however, am a certified member of the Tit Inspecting Tribunal Service, and we TITS must take our jobs seriously. Once I'm done examining those ladies I'll get to you and give you a final verdict."

Syaoran's eyebrow rose as the drunk again tried to push past him. "I'm afraid I've never heard of a…" "Tit Inspecting Tribunal Service? Whaddya mean? We're all official like, got these pins and we pay membership and everything!" The drunk pointed at his lapel, shockingly absent of any and all pins. "Or well, I had a pin, musta left it somewhere, I know I got something in one of these pockets here." Mumbling, he began running his hands over his oddly long jacket.

"None the less, as you seem to be lacking in any official identification, I am going to have to ask you to leave before you upset any more patrons of this establishment. Come along please sir, I wouldn't want to make a fuss." He stepped forward and grabbed the man's arm, using the leverage and the man's inebriation to propel the man towards the door.

"Now now now, hang on just one minute!" protested the drunk and he stumbled along. "I'll have you know I am an Auror! A police officer to you muggles! Unhand me, before I make you regret it!" His shouts were attracting attention in the balcony, and for once Syaoran wished he was willing to use charms when surrounded by mortals. "Let me go! I'll curse you for this, don't you doubt it! I have powerful friends in the Ministry; they can have your job and your house like that!" He tried, and failed, to snap his fingers, only making a slight _fwap_.

"You are an aurora? Sir, are you sure you only drank alcohol? You must be drunker than I thought if you think you're a collection of particles being energized by radiation from the sun!" He used the focus of the drunk to guide him safely down the stairs and through the side of the club towards the side entrance.

"Wha? Particles being what now? No, I'm an Auror" he stretched the word out, as if speaking to a four year old. "That means I get to chase down wizards what haven't paid prote- err taxes an' dues, an' an' guard the Ministry an' all that!"

"So you work for a crime lord? Why are you being so obvious about it? From my understanding of this country, that isn't something you parade around as public knowledge." They were almost at the door, and Bast was making his way through the crowd, having caught the struggle out of the corner of his eye. Syaoran looked over his shoulder as he made his way to the door. "You didn't have to stop dancing, I can handle this, you know."

"Yeah, well, I want to meet the guy who can ignore my charms." Bast's smile had faded slightly, but his face still held a light flush, and his clothing still clung perfectly to his body. He followed the two out of the club, waving at the bouncer as they escorted their drunken companion away from the omnipresent line.

The man shook out of their grasp just as they reached the mouth of an alley, and a small stick appeared in his hand. "Get back! You Muggles don't know who you're dealing with! Don't make me use this; I am authorized to use force if necessary!"

"That's a stick. A small one at that." Syaoran turned to look at Bast. "What's he gonna do, poke us to death? Even you'd be hard pressed to use that!" Turning back to the man, Syaoran stretched out one hand. "Give me that thing before you poke out your eye or something!"

"Back off! Don't you dare threaten me! _Expulso!_" Syaoran felt a push, centered right between Bast and himself, as if something was trying to separate them.

"Huh. Well, that's new." Syaoran turned to Bast. "What do you think these Heyyyyy they're new!" He turned, lightning filling his hands as he faced the four robed people appearing out of the shadows.

"Aren't you supposed to know when people are coming?" Bast gave Syaoran a sidelong glance. "Or are you slipping?"

"Oi! That's not-"

"_Obliviate!_"

Syaoran and Bast looked stunned, staring into each others' eyes.

"OW!"


	2. Chapter The Second: In Which We Meet Mor

Chapter The Second: In Which We Meet More Of The Cast, And Brilliance Is Brought To Some Who Never Conceived Of It "Obliviate!" "OW!" Bast stood stunned, staring at Syaoran, his face changing from blank to a pure vision of anger. "What in the name of all that is unholy was that! Did someone try to run a scrub brush through my brain!?" "No idea," replied Syaoran, "But I think it had something to do with these fine people in their fancy robes holding those sticks, seeing as our friend the enforcer seems to be standing with them. Oi! You lot! I'm not done with you yet!" With that, he sprung up, running along the alley wall to land in front of the group of black robes. "Where do you think you're going after pulling something like that!? You do realize someone could get hurt by that! Do you even stop to think what kind of damage willy-nilly memory reformatting can do!?" "Now, now, brother, as far as they know they just did us a service, seeing as apparently it would be Bad with a capital B if" Bast paused, mouth twisting around his words "Muggles found out about their 'special powers'. No, they're fine with just going around re-writing memories as needed to keep up some sort of 'Masquerade', and they are officials, of a sort. They're Obliviators, special members of the Magical Law Enforcement division of the British Ministry of Magic (whoever that may be). Our friend there is an Auror, some sort of magistrate and Eye agent rolled into one, with more or less a blank jade to do as he feels necessary to preserve the aforementioned fiction." That got a pause out of the group, and as one they turned and stared at Bast. "What? Oh, where did I get that? I felt it was fair turn-about to go into your heads, or at least Mr. Dawlish's over there, seeing as you saw fit to go into ours and re-write things. Brother, I think we need to teach them how to close their minds, their shields barely hold their thoughts inside much less keep anyone who wants to get in out." "Excuse me, but what do you mean?" One man stepped forward, lowering the hood of his robes to reveal a bald black head. "I, at least, am trained to detect and resist the best leglimancers known, and I didn't feel a thing. Who might you be, and how did you get that information?" "I am Bast, of Wallport, and that over there is my brother, Syaoran. As to how I got that information, Mr. Dawlish over there has terrible mental control, and so I took a stroll around. Nothing too invasive I promise, just a less damaging version of what you tried to do. "I think we should go with you, since I get the feeling this Amelia Bones seems like someone I would get along with, as do you Mr. Shacklebolt." Bast nodded towards Syaoran, who walked towards the group, wiping his hands on his pants as he did so. "Okay, now I'm lost. It seems like you know more about us than we do about you, and I'm not sure how comfortable I am with that, especially seeing how easily you are getting into our heads. Now-" "Head, singular event and singular head. All we had to do was a quick probe, and I swear we haven't gone in since, nor will we unless threatened or explicitly invited. That would be rude." Bast smiled, and the Aurors relaxed with that assurance, as someone with that kind of winning smile couldn't possibly be lying. "Shall we be off then? We'll come along with you fine fellows, if you don't mind too much. To the Ministry!" Bast smiled broadly at the Aurors, and walked over to touch the arm of one of the younger members. "After you, then." Shacklebolt, looking more than slightly bewildered, sighed and nodded at the rest of the group, grabbed Dawlish, and with that they disapperated. The Ministry was built to impress. Black marble walls and floors, halls full of busy staffers, memos flitting above the crowds, all flowing around and leading the eye to center on the larger than life statue presenting an obvious idealization of power- Wizard, robes flowing dramatically, clasping his Wife to his side, surrounded by adoring Muggles, Elves and various other magical beasts. Syaoran schooled his face into a practiced mask of polite interest, noticing the small signs of stratification- shabby, older robes keeping to the sides of the halls with eyes focused down or ahead, while down the center of the halls strolled well-kempt men, discussing various important bits of policy, passively ignoring the crush to either side. The group moved through the center of the halls with little trouble, passing entrances labeled as various sub-departments as they made their way through meandering halls and moving boxes he though were called 'elevators'. Each department was a study in contrasts- some were stiffly silent, supervisors centered in rooms of tiered workstations, while others were busy and bustling. Hey, Bast. This still works? Huh- I'd've thought that since we weren't- whatever. What's up? This place remind you of anywhere? Any office of the Thousand Scales? Or walking down the street of any Imperial city? Getting to know who's who'll be interesting. Usual split, then? Sure, though I'm not sure how well I can blend in here- don't have a good enough sense of the rules here, they seem different from the outside world. "Here we are- m'lad! Err, that's Magical Law Enforcement- Auror Division." "Finally, I can get this issue sorted out! I will not stand for this kind of treatment by muggles I'll have you know! I still don't think they should even be here, this is a violation of-" "Oh shut up Dawlish! Let Madam Bones deal with them, you go sober up at your desk." Kingsley turned to his 'guests'. "If you two will come with me, I'll introduce you to our director, Madam Bones. Right this way please, gentlemen." Nodding, Bast followed, Syaoran a half-step behind as they made their way through the desks and piles of reports to a door far in the back of the room. "Yet again Madam Bones, you have disrupted my evening with a search of my entire house, disrupting my evening plans, and have come up empty handed. This continued persecution of my family cannot be a good usage of Ministry funds, and I fully intend to broach it to the Minister at our lunch this Friday." "Be that as it may, Mr. Malfoy, I have another appointment coming in now, so if you will excuse me..." At that, the door opened and out stepped a tall man in impeccable robes with long, straight white hair. "Ahh, there you are Kingsley! Come in, come in." The woman's voice was confident and relaxed, and as the man walked out Syaoran noticed a concealed twitch of irritation, presumably at the abrupt dismissal. Once the door had closed, Syaoran leaned against it, content to let Bast take the lead. The woman behind the desk looked first at him, then at Bast, before turning to Kingsley. "I assume there's a good reason you brought these gentlemen in? Does it have anything to do with that stink I heard Dawlish making outside?" "Err, yes ma'am. They resisted an Obliviate, and asked to speak to you by name and title, after not recognizing Dawlish when he made clear his status as an Auror." "It's actually more complicated than that, Madam Director." Bast stepped forward. "We're, well, not from around here, and we've just been trying to blend in. I'm Bast, of Wallport, and leaning against your door back there is my brother Syaoran. We're travelers, of a sort, and didn't intend on causing any trouble. Your man back there was causing a scene at a club, and my brother asked him to leave before he offended any other customers. He then attempted to attack us, after which your men arrived and were quite rude in their assumption that we were better off not remembering any of our interaction with Auror Dawlish. This led to a conversation, where it was decided that we had better talk to you before any more unpleasantness occurred, and so here we are." Bast's face was as open as ever, projecting a degree of honesty and straightforwardness that would amaze any observer not caught by its power. "Not from around here, eh? Where, pray, is Wallport then? I've never heard of it, and you seem to be able to do things I thought impossible, and coming from me that's saying a lot." At this , Syaoran pushed off the door. "That's, err, rather more complicated than we want to get into right now, but rest assured we have no desire to make life any more complicated for you than it already seems to be. As for what we can do, Show us yours and we'll show you ours." Bast glared back at his brother. "Not, quite, how I was going to put it, but it would be nice to get a demonstration of what you, err, Wizards are capable of doing. Not everything, by all means, but some idea would be welcome. In return, of course, we'll provide a show of what we do, though how we do it is not really my specialty." "Well then, I think I know just the place! The exams for promotion to Auror are occurring right now, aren't they Shacklebolt? Isn't that daughter of Andromeda's in that class?" "Yes, I do believe so, ma'am." "Good, then we'll go watch, so these gentlemen can get a grasp of what we do, and then maybe they'll grace us with a demonstration once the exams are over." With that, she got up from her desk and headed to the door, pulling the rest along behind her. "Since we'll be in an elevator for a while, go ahead and makes things a little less 'complicated' for me, will you?" She looked at Syaoran and he shivered, swearing his existence as a mouse facing her hungry cat. "Yes'm!" _ "You're right, that is complicated, and I bet that's not the half of it. Well, this should be enlightening for all of us!" The Director led the way out of the elevator after a good six minute trip where she demonstrated just how good she was at getting pertinent information from a long story. Syaoran followed her into a large, open room with various circles and training areas marked out via patterns in the hardwood floor. He had the feeling Director Bones could get any kind of information out of anyone, given enough time in an elevator. "Attention! Director entering!" "At ease everyone! Commandant, how are the exams progressing?" "Well enough, ma'am. No deaths yet, and I hope to keep the injuries below 50% this year!" "Ambitious! Well, carry on, and once these are done I want your best upcoming duelist for a quick exhibition match." Syaoran and Bast watched, impressed, as the exams for Auror continued. Throughout the room, there were trainees taking written exams, dueling each other, dueling teachers, stirring cauldrons, and in general making a racket of noise and light. Syaoran pulled out a pair of sunglasses and put them on, and seemed to look closely at a few particular students, and one of the duelists. She had a carefree arrogant air about her, one that only lasted as long as she didn't move and demonstrate her innate clumsiness. Bast noted that her hair couldn't seem to decide on a color, and would bounce between purple, pink, and various reds depending on how the duel with the student was going. After a time, Bast had wondered over to one of the cauldrons to chat quietly with the proctor while Syaoran stayed watching the duels. Finally, the trainees finished up their exams, and presented their results to the proctors, and the man who Director Bones had introduced as the Commandant made his way over to where she and Syaoran were standing. He was accompanied by the young woman they had noticed earlier, her hair having settled on purple with pink stripes. "This here is Rookie Tonks, ma'am, sir. She does seem to be my best duelist; thanks in part, no doubt, to that training you and your guards have been providing her during her rookie year. Who will she be up against?" I got this one brother. You sure you know what you're doing? We agreed to let me take care of impressions. I know what I'm doing- This will be very beneficial for all of us, if I'm right. If. Syaoran stepped forward, offering his hand. "I have the pleasure of this, Miss Tonks." Tonks took his hand and paused, looking intently at and through him. "Now, I don't want you to go easy on me. In fact, don't hold back at all. I want to see what you can do." Brother? Relax, I got this. If you're interested, open your eyes and look at her. "First to three touches? Any contact, be it spell or otherwise, counts as a touch?" Syaoran looked inquiringly first at Tonks, then at her teachers and mentors. "Just one thing, sir. Rookie, nothing lethal, you understand? I expect you to demonstrate what you've picked up on all that time I let you have at the Director's house with your cousin!" The Commandant looked eager to see the duel regardless of the strictness of his tone. "Any objections?" "When you put it like that, sir, no sir!" A casual grin erupted on her face, a much better fit than the stern look she'd affected for the exams. "Do well or I start running laps until I collapse, I understand sir!" Seeing her grin, Bast settled back with Shacklebolt and the Director. He didn't quite get what Syaoran meant by look, but he figured he'd see soon enough. All he had to do was watch and make sure his brother didn't accidentally kill this mortal, regardless of her talent. Syaoran rolled up his sleeves and strolled out into the middle of the floor before turning to face Tonks, who made her own way out to the floor, leaving a generous amount of space between Syaoran and herself. They turned, and bowed as one. Tonks pulled her wand out, double checked her laces were tied and her hair out of her eyes, then nodded to the Commandant. He looked at Syaoran who nodded, eyes barely leaving Tonks. He watched as she dropped into a ready stance, body turned so as to present a smaller target, wand extended but arm flexed, ready for anything. Her eyes were intense, focusing on nothing and everything, trying to watch his eyes and his torso at the same time- she had figured the distance well, he realized- her shorter stature meant that she had to stand farther to get a good view of him than he would. "Begin!" 


	3. Chapter The Third: In Which Things Get

Chapter The Third: In Which Things Get Infinitely More Complicated

**Tonks, all warmed up from testing the trainees, fired off a silent stunner as soon as the Commandant had finished. Her plan was straightforward: fast burst of spells, and then back off to see the result. Thus, her stunner was followed by a volley of various disabling and/or disorienting spells, only some of which were officially sanctioned by the Ministry for use by Aurors. There was, however, one problem with this plan- it assumed that her opponent would counter with spells of his own. **

**Syaoran, wanting a good idea for what these wizards could do, stood still and took it. As a result, most spells after the first stunner missed as Tonks evidently assumed dodging and countering, and so had spread her spells to counter potential movement. She was therefore nonplussed to see Syaoran stand still and take what amounted to two stunners, one disorienting hex, and no less than three jelly-leg curses, and stay standing. In fact, if they hadn** disengage, it was that well executed. She turned, keeping her wand hand on the inside of their bodies out of his view as her other hand swept his away from any threatening position, ending with her wand poking his stomach, her other hand holding his arm, and her purple eyes glaring into his.

**Syaoran stepped back carefully, and gave her a half-bow before turning to stride back to one of the marks. Tonks watched him warily, this time ready to react, not act. She focused, trying to be calm and ready the way Auror Moody always described, that perfect passive awareness that led to As she waited, she sank into herself more than she ever had before, her awareness simultaneously going deep within and expanding to encompass more and more of her surroundings. A small part of her brain wondered if the best Aurors felt like this ever, but that was pushed aside in favor of the more important sense of something around her opponent. She could feel him; feel him reaching towards her with the very air itself. Her face still, she focused even more on what her new senses were telling her, trying to tell just what this strange man was doing. She saw him shift, but more importantly she felt just how he moved, pushing the air in front and pulling a gust behind as he flew towards her, curving around to end just behind her again. This time, however, she could feel what he was doing, and so she pushed back just so. **

**Syaoran started. Instead of ending up behind his opponent, he was ten or so yards off to her side, having curved tighter than anticipated. **the smile disappeared from his face as he flowed sideways, arms sweeping a circle as if to clear cobwebs from his face.

**Bast frowned slightly. **

**t you see it? It was all jagged, as you **

**The wizards standing with him collectively stared at a man describing things they couldnt understand; while not twenty feet away his brother seemed to be staring fiercely at the big space of nothing resting between the two combatants. **

**t have enough control to be trusted with something that advanced yet. I wouldn **

**Bast spun around to stare at the Director. s untrained!? Oh Gods, Im not out there right now.s untrained, Brother! You need to contain her; I**Is there somewhere we can watch but not be in this room? It

**s the observation platform that hasn**

**Bast**However, she will need space to, well, expand her horizons, and that tends to be an once-in-a-lifetime show for then!We should be off. Where is that observation room you mentioned, Amelia?It

s get moving people. No need to dilly-dally around here when we can be somewhere behind wood and glass and wood to watch the proceedings.t linger long enough to break the mask of confidence and trust that was firmly etched into Bastd spent practicing expanding his personal essence with his brother, and sorry that it took so many unsubtle pointers to get him to start. Never before had he so badly been glad to not have his anima glowing around him than the eternal three minutes it took to shepherd the various proctors who had gathered to watch what their Commandant had promised would be a promising bout.

HowMr Bast?Isn

**His eyes were closed, hands pressed flat against the wooden frame holding the window in place. **

**t even know you could have something be blindingly black.**Ahh. That would be your young Rookie expressing her emotions. Mainly fear Is a minor storm compared to what someone just a few years younger could do under the wrong sounds like the voice of personal , not mine, Madam Director. I do know the person well, however, and they are haunted by the nightmares of what happened to this day. A powerful exaltation is dangerous no matter who it happens to, and can easily be affected by the emotions of its recipient.s face.

**Everyone else took a few steps back from the window, most drawing their wands in anticipation of needing to protect somebody from something. The room collectively exhaled. s got it under control- he **

**Director Bones paused, quirking her head at Bast, **

**m a reassuring person, or so I **

**An awkward chuckle swept the room. Most of the proctors went back to watching the storm, especially as it seemed to be calming down. At least most of the ice and lightning was gone; all that was left were the flying runes and the swirling gusts of air, though the glow of the runes blocked most of the view of the two points of interest within the shield. **

**s over, I need to have a word with the Director, and probably the Commandant, too. In case anyone wanted to know, I do believe that your rookie down there scored the last touch, so victory to her.**What is this word you want to have with us?s wand had never left her hand, and now its tip was rising up to point at BastNothing bad, I assure you. Just, while my brothert outgrow her , letll answer some questions that have been floating around for a few weeks job getting them out quick, but Tonks here has better control than many- she had a shield up between you and us before I was able to activate that circle I picked up in the South. She

**d expect nothing less!**You have a new assignment, rookie! This lad herell be assisting. It

**Syaoran shoulder to the door. **

**Is who and whatve got even less control. ve ever seen one. Poor souls, they all exalted last week at some sporting event, when some trouble makers made trouble. Since then they Bast stepped to the side to allow a group of wizards in white and red robes escorted the floating bodies of ten teenagers. I think some wanted them to stay asleep, one or two in particular. I**Anyway, go ahead and get set up for basic control containment, the spells can be dropped whenever.s eyes flashed as the last of the children was brought in. t know anyone in this room, so who knows their state when they wake up.t they?

**Syaoran dusted his hands off, standing in a peculiar way that omitted any state between seated and standing. t suppose anyone has any ink and a brush?s glares, leaving only Madam Bones and some of her Aurors close to the comatose children. Syaoran worked his way around each child, then in a larger circle excluding the adults but including Bast and himself along with the kids. He left inked sigils and runes as he went, enclosing the many circles. He stopped before closing the large circle, and gestured at Tonks to join him. **

**One of the wizards murmured something and nodded at him before leaving. Sealing the circle, Syaoran glided to the center of the circle, gathering wind and power in a swirling maelstrom that flowed into the runes in each circle. They began to glow with a hot white light, the brightness of lightning at the moment of the strike as the air became charged with ozone. He built the power to a crescendo, and held it for three long seconds. **


End file.
